Ice Cream
by myfanfictionheaven
Summary: After the Yosen vs. Seirin game Mu-kun comforts Himuro. Maybe something good will come from this?


**Pairing: Murahimu Murasakibara x Himuro**

**Rated: K**

**One-shot ( It's so fluffy!)**

**Summary: After the Yosen vs. Seirin game Mu-kun comforts Himuro. Maybe something good will come from this?**

**Ice Cream**

Murasakibara and Himuro walked out of the gym after a depressing defeat. Murasakibara had felt bad but when he looked over to see a heartbroken and sobbing Himuro he felt worse. Murasakibara watched as the tears seemed to sparkle as they trickled down Himuro's face. He noted that Himuro was very pretty when he cried. He thought about it some more and realized that Himuro was always very pretty, but definetly prettier when he smiled.

Himuro noticed Atsushi was watching him and felt the need to apologize for hitting him earlier. He had tried his best for his sake despite the fact that he found things like trying annoying. Himuro looked up at the giant and smiled through his tears.

"Thank you Atsushi, and I'm sorry for before…"

Murasakibara bent down to meet Himuro's gaze and wiped away his tears with a large hand.

"Don't cry anymore Muro-chin."

Himuro honestly felt touched by the gesture and threw his arms around his neck. Murasakibara gave him pats on the back and let his teammate cry against his neck. To Murasakibara it didn't mean much, but to Himuro it felt like he had been given something irreplaceable. And his love for the purple giant grew.

"Shall we go home now?"

Himuro gave Atsushi a gentle smile and the two walked back together.

The next couple of weeks, the two had practiced harder then before and their teamwork had improved immensely.

One day after practice, the two were walking home together as usual.

"Atsushi, do you want to go get ice cream?"

Murasakibara nodded. He would never turn down sweets.

When they arrived at the ice cream stand Himuro watched with amusement as the giant examined all of the flavors in a child-like manner.

"Which flavor should I get Muro-chin?"

Himuro chuckled.

"Whichever one you want, I'll pay."

Murasakibara's face lit up like a christmas tree and gave Himuro a big hug.

"I love Muro-chin!"

Himuro knew that it wasn't a romantic love but he blushed anyway. Atsushi was really cute sometimes. He smiled as the giant picked the chocolate mint flavor and payed.

"Thank you Muro-chin!"

Murasakibara and Himuro were sitting at a bench while they ate their ice cream. Murasakibara finished his and threw away the napkin he was using before returning and sitting down again. He watched Himuro eat his ice cream neatly and slowly until the ice cream started to trickle down one of his hands. He watched Himuro's pretty face as he ate and suddenly had the urge to lick the ice cream off of his pretty face.

"Muro-chin… the ice cream is dripping."

Himuro switched the cone to the other hand and was about to wipe the ice cream with a napkin when Atsushi grabbed his hand and began licking it off.

"A-Atsushi?! What are you doing!?"

Murasakibara continued lapping at his hand until it was clean. By now Himuro's face had gone completely red and the ice cream had dripped all over his other hand and the floor.

"Ah.. Muro-chin you wasted the ice cream. You still have some here though."

Murasakibara put his hand on Himuro's slender shoulder and licked his cheek. Himuro turned, if possible, an even darker shade of red before he abruptly stood up and dragged Atsushi with him.

Before he knew it, he had dragged Atsushi to his home. Once they were inside Himuro ordered Atsushi to sit on his bed while he cleaned off his hand.

While he was in the bathroom, Himuro tried to reclaim his composure. Atsushi was like a child, he didn't mean any of it in a different way. Himuro sighed and walked back into his room. The purple giant was sitting comfortably on his bed and staring at him. Himuro took a breath and sat down next to the huge boy before he began to speak.

"Atsushi… you shouldn't do things like that."

Murasakibara pulled Himuro into his lap and placed his chin on top of the smaller boy's head.

"Why?"

Himuro sighed again as the giant wrapped his arms around his slender frame.

"Because… that's something you do with someone you love."

Murasakibara held him tighter and smiled lazily.

"But I love Muro-chin."

Himuro blushed and turned around slightly to look up at the taller boy.

"Th-that's a different kind of love!"

Murasakibara frowned then. Why didn't Muro-chin believe him? He noticed the smaller boy looking like he was about to cry and his heart sank.

"Muro-chin doesn't love me?"

Himuro's eyes widened at that. Atsushi looked very unhappy.

"I think Muro-chin is very pretty. I'm very happy when Muro-chin gives me snacks because they taste better when they're from Muro-chin. I like playing basketball because I'm with Muro-chin… and sometimes I want to kiss Muro-chin. But Muro-chin doesn't love me?"

Himuro felt the arms around him lose their grip. He turned around to face the giant completely and what he saw made his heart hurt. Atsushi looked very sad and his shoulders drooped a little. Himuro felt awful, he really did love Atsushi very much. Seeing him so sad made Himuro sad too. He placed both hands on both sides of Atsushi's face and looked up into his eyes.

"I do love you Atsushi. I really do."

Himuro leaned up and kissed Atsushi lightly on the lips. The taller boy wrapped his arms around Himuro once again and held him tightly. Himuro smiled and leaned up to kiss the taller again.

Murasakibara's heart was hammering in his chest and he thought that Himuro's lips were really soft and that he looked really beautiful in his arms. He really really loved Muro-chin.

"I really love Muro-chin too."

Himuro laughed and hugged the giant even harder.

**THE END**

**Kimiko-chan: I love Himuro and Mu-kun 3 I've finally finished a fic for all of my favorite pairings in Kuroko no Basuke! I'll be sure to write more soon! Keep reading! (: Thank you!**

** post/77568631966/always-looking-at-you**

** post/78130644666/in-my-next-life**

** post/78575098017/first-love**

** post/79336893041/pen-pals**

** post/80345414059/truth-or-dare-5-minutes**


End file.
